Picture Perfect
by Morsly
Summary: They are the most successful family on the Upper East Side, and they could never be boring. Picks up after the flash forward. *CB fluff warning*
1. Chapter 1

AN: Thank you all so much for the lovely reviews on my holiday fic! As promised, here is the first chapter of a new story. This chapter picks up a month after the Christmas one ends. This story will be chapters upon chapters of fluff, as we follow the lives of the Basses. I already have over 25 chapters planned out, so brace yourself :) But for now, enjoy the beginning because you only get one.

The gender of her first born was no surprise to Blair Waldorf Bass. "Basses make boys," her husband and uncle-in-law would tell her, and she repeated the mantra throughout her entire pregnancy. The gender reveal appointment was more a formality than anything else the first time around. 4 months into her second pregnancy, though, Blair wasn't so sure. Half of her gut told her it was a girl, while the other half just kept saying "Basses make boys."

All of this was racing through her mind as she walked through her front door to pick up Henry on the way to the gender reveal appointment. Henry insisted he'd be there. Blair and Chuck made him sit down with Aunt Serena to really talk about what having a sibling was about. Henry wasn't too sure before then, but after the chat, he was more protective of his unborn sibling than he was of Monkey or his Death Star Lego set (after 3 excruciating weeks for Chuck, Henry would be proud to tell you that the father-son Star Wars project was complete).

"Henry?" Blair called as she placed her Celine bag on a table in the home's entrance.

"Mommy!" Henry came running out of the kitchen where he'd been eating lunch with Dorota. "Dorota made me peas and bowtie pasta for lunch! Do you think the baby will like peas and bowties? Daddy would be sad if the baby didn't like bowties. Daddy really likes bowties."

"Good afternoon to you too, Hen." Blair looked passed him. "Is he ready to go, Dorota?"

"Mr. Henry needs not to forget his scarf. Manhattan in January unforgiving." She replied, handing Henry his plaid Burberry.

"Wow, mommy. The baby is getting so big." Henry said, leaning his head on Blair's small but protruding stomach.

Blair rolled her eyes. "I guess it's nicer than calling me fat." She said to Dorota.

The mother and son arrived at the OB/GYN a short hour later. Henry had insisted they stop for ice cream. Despite it being January, who was a pregnant Blair to object? They spotted Chuck at the far of the the waiting room reading a parenting magazine. They made their way over to him.

"Who would have ever thought there would be a day Chuck Bass would read a parenting magazine?" Blair said, sitting down next to him. Chuck just smirked and put the magazine down, so he could pull his son onto his lap.

"I was bound to knock you up sometime, kitten. God knows what the required reading would be." Chuck playfully retorted.

"No required reading. You're a perfect father." She smiled and leaned in to kiss him.

"Not while I'm here!" Henry yelled as his parents moved into inappropriate territory for a kiss at an OB/GYN office. His parents broke it off, smiling at him. "And if you do that in front of my baby, they'll be scarred for life!"

"Where'd you hear that one, Hen?" Chuck inquired.

"Uncle Dan asked me if I was scarred for life because of you guys kissing. I'm not, thank goodness, but I can't let it happen to my baby."

"When did this baby become 'yours'?" Blair smiled at him.

Henry leaned over to his mother to pat her stomach. "My baby..." he soothed.

Blair rolled her eyes as a nurse called out "Blair Bass?"

The family walked into the exam room, followed by a the nurse. "Do you have any questions or concerns before the doctor gets here?" She asked politely.

"No, I think we're okay. We've done thi-"

"I have some questions!" Henry interjected. Blair rolled her eyes, as Chuck tried not to laugh. Henry got up off his father's lap to stand right in front of the nurse. He planted his feet and crossed his arms, just like Chuck had taught him. "How soon until my baby will be able to play with me?" He scowled. "And why does mommy have to get fat for me to have my baby. Mommy hates being fat."

"Alright, Henry. That's enough." Chuck stood up and scooped up his son. The nurse's laugh was quieted by Henry's protests as Chuck sat him back down.

After 5 straight minutes of Henry glaring at his mother for not asking questions (Blair was on her iPhone during this time, while Chuck was just smiling at his son), Dr. Marshall walked in.

"Ah, Mrs. Waldorf Bass! I trust you're doing well? You look fabulous." She addressed Blair.

"I feel fabulous! I definitely have more... energy this time around." She glanced at Chuck who just smirked.

"And this must be Henry!" The doctor changed the subject.

"Henry, this is Dr. Marshall. She's known you since you were born." Chuck told him.

"So, you'll be taking care of my baby?" Henry eyed her.

"I will take very good care of your baby. I promise." The doctor smiled at him.

"Well, Mrs. Bass, let's get you started." Blair pulled up her shirt as Dr. Marshall fired up the ultrasound. Chuck took his wife's hand in his, as she held her breath.

The family silently walked out of the building.

"Jack is actually going to kill me."

"Oh my god."

"He's going to be pissed."

"I have to tell Serena."

"I ruined it."

"I have to tell my mother!"

"I have to tell Jack..."

"Oh, good lord, Chuck your sperm had nothing to do with it!"

"My sperm had everything to do with it!"

"What is sperm, mommy?"

"Nothing, Henry."

"Daddy?"

"What, Henry?"

"Sperm?"

"Not now, Henry."

"We're going to have a little girl! I can't believe it! You can't tell me you're not happy at this news, Bass..."

"I'm overjoyed! Just a little shocked. Basses make boys."

"Not this time!" She giggled and grabbed picked up her son. She started dancing with him right there on the sidewalk.

"Mommy!" Henry laughed, "I'm too big for this! I have to get ready to take care of my baby!" His giggles and and expression made him hard to take seriously, and he kept smiling as Chuck opened the door of the limo for them.

He sat down beside his wife. "We're going to have a little girl, Chuck." Her smile was contagious. Pure and simple, they were happy.

AN: Well... What do you think? I know absolutely nothing about OB/GYN appointments, so I just left that out.. heh. I already have a name for the Bass baby girl, and it's a secret :) I'm going to work out the first chapter of my dark and angsty CB fic before New Year's, I hope. A new chapter of this will come after. I hope everyone had an amazing Christmas!xoxo

P.S. yes, I did mean to knock the Dair shippers with that last line. Sorry not sorry...


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I literally just posted ch 1 of The Fall, but I have nothing else to do except write fanfic. Just a little disclaimer for this story: there will be time jumps. Like, maryl's I Told You time jumps (meaning years in between chapters). I have 6 planned out, but the first doesn't come in until after ch 7. If you haven't already noticed, I'm a huge planner... I'm a bit like Blair in that way. My life is a movie in which I am the director. But enough about me...

"Blair Cornelia Waldorf Bass! If you don't get out here right now, I'm going to take back all of your gifts!"

"Empty threat!" Blair called from her en suite. "I know you've trashed the receipts so I don't return them myself!"

"Blair," Serena pulled at the locked door, "come on!"

"I can't be photographed by the New York Times looking like this! I have to come up with a way to hide it."

"You're 8 months pregnant, B! You can't expect to successfully hide any of it! Now, either come out or let me in, please." Serena heard the lock click and she opened the door.

Blair was standing in front of a full length mirror examining every inch of her person. She was dressed in a knee length navy blue lace empire waist dress and nude patent leather heels. Her makeup was impeccably placed and each of her curls fell exactly right. Her rings surprisingly still fit her, so she proudly wore them on her left hand.

"I don't know what to criticize, the heels or the blue.. You're 8 months pregnant, and you're having a girl!"

"Oh, so beige is the color you wear when you don't want to know the gender, S?" She eyed Serena's neutral maxi dress that really just enhanced her pregnancy glow.

Serena rolled her eyes. "You look gorgeous, Blair." she said taking her best friend's hand.

"Thanks, S. You do too."

"Great! So let's go downstairs and greet our guests before the New York Times decides our picture isn't worth all this waiting!" Blair rolled her eyes, and followed Serena towards the party.

The two made their way down the staircase of the Bass home hand in hand. The same staircase Serena walked down before she married the man of her dreams. At the bottom, the met with their respective husbands who were bickering with each other.

"You seriously can't be saying that Elizabeth Bennet and Juliet Capulet are the same character. Juliet and Jane Bennet are. Elizabeth is not an ingenue. Her sister is."

"Exactly Chuck! Elizabeth is so not an ingenue that she is an ingenue!" Chuck looked at him like he had grown another head as Blair placed her hand on the inside of Chuck's arm.

"Is everything okay here?" She said with a perfect Blair Waldorf smile.

"Sis," Chuck spoke turning towards his sister, "Your husband is so pretentious, he's stopped making sense." Blair giggled and Serena rolled her eyes.

"Come on, Chuck. This is a happy day." Dan scowled.

"Then after you." He gestured to the other couple so they could make an entrance to the party before them.

The couple made their way into the dining room, where the baby shower was being held. In it sat the couples' closest friends and family, with the exception of the page 6 reporter, of course. When Henry, who had been sitting on Eleanor's lap, saw his mother, he ran to her.

"Mama!" He hugged her legs, "I missed you and my baby."

"Henry, I've been gone for an hour. You don't see me for days at a time when I go on trips."

"But you don't have my baby with you then."

Blair rolled her eyes as her husband picked up their son. "Come on, Henry. Let's let your mother socialize with other people." He walked with his son towards Lilly who was sitting with Serena.

The party went off without a hitch. Games were played, gifts were given, and the Time photographer only had to do 8 retakes. After goodbyes were said, the guests had departed, and Henry was put to bed, the masters of the house found themselves standing in their kitchen.

"I. Am. Exhausted." Blair sighed as she wrapped an arm around her husband's waist.

"Hmm" Chuck turned to face her. He took her face in his hand and started kissing along her jawline. "How about now?" He got to her ear and nipped.

"Chuck!" Blair gasped. "I don't think we can do this for much longer." She sighed as he started kissing her neck.

"I'm a boat! An elephant." She laced her fingers through the hair on the back of his head.

He picked her up and sat her on the marble countertop. "You're stunning." He grabbed her waist and crashed his mouth onto hers.

He would later tell her that "_We're _pregnant. I'm extra horny too."

She would then roll her eyes and insist that they at least do it in bed for the rest of _their_ pregnancy.

AN: Okay, so this chapter is SUPER short. I'm sorry. It's really just a filler, and I published something else today as well. Speaking of, go check out my angsty fic The Fall if you haven't already. Next chapter, we meet baby girl Bass! As well as baby Humphrey, but no one cares about Humphreys, am I right? Loljk (only kinda). Feedback! I love your reviews! Please indulge me! HuUuGgGgs and kisses! (I'm so tired. Can you tell? It's 2 am!)


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I got a new chair! Before I had this really uncomfortable wooden chair to write in, and now I have this amazing Ikea chair. My butt is extremely happy right now. I hope that makes for a happy chapter...

"Um, Blair? Are you okay? You're creasing my dress." Jenny Humphrey eyed the knee length kelly green chiffon number she was showing Blair for the J for Waldorf spring collection. Blair was currently squeezing a corner of the skirt with her eyes mashed shut.

"Braxton hicks." She murmured, opening her eyes and relinquishing her hold on the dress.

"Right," Jenny said, continuing. "As I was saying, in the past, J for Waldorf has focused on extremely loud accessories and more subtle clothes. I was thinking the complete opposite for this collection. Cobalts, magentas, lime green, burnt orange. No prints and all statement pieces. It will finally get us in with the masses. I mean, have you seen what teenagers are wearing these days? Neon enamel? It's gross. These pieces will have the same appeal but will be much more tasteful."

"Jenny Humphrey, you continue to impress me. I want the rest of the sketches on my desk by Friday. This collection is a go." Blair smiled and turned to waddle back to her office. Being 8 months pregnant was something she would never get used to.

"Nora," she turned and looked at her assistant before she entered. "Could you please turn the thermostat down again. We're not running Greenpeace, here. I don't care what it's doing to the environment."

"Mrs. Bass, it's 65 degrees in here, and only 70 outside." She spoke.

"When you find someone blind enough to knock you up, you'll understand." She started back into her office before poking her head out, once again. "And don't question me."

Nora got up to do as her boss had said. A pregnant Blair Waldorf Bass was not something she would miss.

When Blair had completed the almost impossible task of sitting down in her office chair, she felt another braxton hicks contraction coming. She pressed her fingers to her temples and closed her eyes, waiting for it to pass. As soon as it did, she felt something warm spread under her skirt. The blood drained from her face.

"Nora!" Blair screamed. The young blond came rushing in. "Get Mr. Bass on the phone, and call me a car!" Her assistant looked at her quizzically. "NOW!"

"Your car will be here in 10, and I have Mr. Bass on line 2." Nora called from her desk outside. Blair picked up the phone.

"Good afternoon, beautiful. Need an itch scratched? I can be over there in 15 minutes."

"Not now, Bass. My water just broke."

"But you're not due for 4 more weeks!"

"I guess your daughter's ahead of the curve."

"Are you okay? I'm coming right now."

"Don't come to my office, you ass! Meet me at Lenox Hill. _Now!_" She gasped, as she felt another contraction coming on.

An hour later, Blair was laying in a hospital bed with her husband sitting beside her.

"Why haven't they drugged me yet?" She choked out through gritted teeth.

"You're not dilated enough, love. Remember? We also just got here.." He offered, kissing her hand that was currently squeezing the life out of his. He felt her hand go lax, and she opened her eyes and took a deep breath signaling the end of her pain.

"I can't believe Henry talked Dorota into taking him here. He's supposed to stay with Lilly until the baby's born." Blair spoke.

"In his eloquent words '_I_ will be there when _my _baby comes.' He's very stubborn. It's from you, I suppose."

"And persuasive. That's all you."

"_You_ are the most persuasive person I know, Blair."

"Yes, why did you let me talk you into doing this again?"

He smiled at her. "Just think of our little girl. Brown eyes and headbands. Queen of the Upper East Side."

She sighed and nodded. "I love you, Chuck. No matter how much this _shit fucking hurts_" She squeezed his hand and her eyes as another contraction came.

"I love you too, Blair." He kissed her hand again.

"Mommy! Where's my baby?!" Henry came bursting in. Chuck stood up. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a tear slip down Blair's cheek.

"Henry," Chuck spoke softly. "The baby isn't here yet. Can you please give mommy a couple more minutes?"

Henry's eyes got large. He put on a pout, but Dorota had already taken his hand to lead him out of the room.

Chuck turned to his wife, and wiped the tear off her face. "I know it hurts, love." He leaned down to kiss her forehead. "Do you want Henry to come back in?"

She nodded as her body started to relax. "After I get the epidural. Tell Dorota to take him to ice cream, and go find a nurse. They're getting much closer together. Also call Serena. I need her."

He kissed her head again and walked out of the room.

After 3 hours had gone by, there was still no new baby Bass, but Blair was drugged and comfortable, watching Serena, Dan, Nate, and Henry play Scrabble.

"I don't think 'vru' is a word, Hen." Dan eyed him.

"Do you think our child will be able to play Scrabble as well as Henry can when they are 4 years old? Let's cut him a break." Serena smiled.

"If Rufus has anything to do with it, they will." Nate spoke.

"Incoming." Chuck warned, walking in with a few too many to-go boxes. Eleanor and Lilly came in behind him.

"Blair! You're glowing!" Lilly hugged her. Blair rolled her eyes at Chuck, and he smiled.

"Darling, how are you feeling?" Eleanor kissed both of her cheeks.

"Exhausted. I'm ready for this baby to come out!"

"Don't get too ready. You took 8 hours!

"So I've been told." She whispered, just for Chuck to hear. He squeezed her hand left and her side to pass out everyone's dinner.

Half an hour later, Dr. Marshall walked in. "I hate to break up the party, but it's time to check up on Blair. Everyone filed out, but Henry, who had been sitting by his mother's side, stiffened and anxiously looked at his mother.

"It's okay, Hen. Just go sit on daddy's lap." Henry scooted off the bed and climbed into his father's arms.

Dr. Marshall hardly took any time, saying Blair was almost there, and that there would be a new baby before midnight.

"Can I send your family back in?" The doctor said as she got ready to leave.

"No, tell them to give us a minute." Blair said, eyeing her son and the sad look he had on his face.

"What's wrong, Hen?" She spoke, once the doctor had left.

"I just don't want you and daddy to love the new baby more than me." He started crying.

"Come here, beautiful boy." Blair opened her arms for Henry to climb into.

"I thought you were excited for the baby, Hen." Chuck spoke. Henry shrugged.

"We will never stop loving you, Henry. We love you more and more every day." Blair spoke, kissing his head.

"It's all going to be amazing, buddy." Chuck got up to scoop up his child off Blair's bed.

"Should we go get Uncle Dan, so you can finish beating him in Scrabble?"

Henry rubbed the tears from his eyes and nodded, laying his head on his father's shoulder.

"That's my boy." Chuck spoke.

"I love you." Blair mouthed.

"I love you more." Chuck mouthed back.

Henry didn't get the chance to properly cream his Uncle Dan in Scrabble because 20 minutes later, it was announced that Blair was ready to push. After only 5, a cry rang out in the delivery room.

"She's beautiful." Blair cried as her daughter was placed on her chest.

"She's perfect. _You _are perfect." Chuck kissed his wife's hair and felt himself start to cry. _Their_ baby. _His_ little girl.

When their daughter was taken to be cleaned up, Chuck turned to Blair.

"Are you sure about the name?" He asked her.

Blair nodded. "It's perfect. A perfect name for a perfect girl born into our perfect family." She was crying and smiling and half giggling, and yet she still felt like nothing could express how she was feeling at that moment. How _whole _she felt. How complete.

"Well then, welcome to the world, Charlotte Audrey Bass."

Blair beamed. "Go tell Henry! And Serena! And everyone! Take pictures!"

Chuck grabbed her face kissed her full on the mouth before obeying her commands.

He walked out into the waiting room where he could feel the nervous energy coursing through the room. Henry jumped up from Eleanor's lap at the sight of his father. He ran to him, followed by Lilly, Nate, Dorota, Cyrus, Eleanor, Dan, and a waddling Serena.

Chuck picked up his son, and unlocked his phone. "I would like you all to meet," he pulled up the picture to show them, "Charlotte Audrey Bass, born at 10:20 PM, May 5th 2017, weighing 6 pounds and 11 ounces."

A chorus of 'aww's erupted and Serena burst out, "Blair named the baby after you, Chuck!"

"Yes, Serena." He smiled at his sister.

"Charles Bass and Audrey Hepburn. Baby will have good eyebrows." Dorota smiled.

"Daddy, can I go meet her?" Henry whispered into his father's neck.

"Let's go, Hen." Chuck left his phone with the family to look at the pictures, and he made his way back to Blair with his son in his arms.

She was sitting upright in the bed, holding Charlotte in her arms with a gaggle of nurses around them, 'oo'-ing over the baby girl. They dispersed when they saw Chuck and Henry in the doorway.

Henry hid his face on Chuck's shoulder as Chuck made his way across the room and sat down at the foot of the hospital bed.

"Don't be shy, Henry." Chuck whispered to his son.

Henry peeked out to see his mother smiling at him. "Would you like to hold your sister?"

He shook his head 'no', as Chuck slid him off his lap, onto the bed. Blair passed Charlotte to Chuck and spoke "See, Henry. It's not so hard or scary."

Chuck held his daughter against his chest. "Come on, Hen."

"Hold your arms like this, Henry." Blair showed him, cradling her arms.

Henry reluctantly did as he was told, and Chuck placed Charlotte in the awaiting arms, keeping on hand on the baby's head and another on the side of her swaddled body.

Henry examined his sister's face. "My baby. She's a pretty baby, mommy." He looked up, smiling at Blair.

She laughed. "Isn't she?!"

Henry offered the baby to Chuck, and he took her, and handed her to Blair.

Their happiness was pure, and their happiness was simple. They were content in every way, shape, and form. They were perfect. Picture perfect and, internally and infinitely, perfect.

AN: Do you like her name? Many thanks to Heather (hjlbsw77) for helping me to come up with it. I like Charlotte because it can be shortened to Char like I shorten Henry to Hen. Like OB/GYN appointments, I know very little about how hospitals go about delivering babies, so please don't hold it against me if I got something totally wrong. Also, Charlotte Audrey Bass has all the same birth info as me (except for the year, course). I was born 4 weeks early, and that's how much I weighed, and I was fully developed and everything... I really hope you liked this chapter. It gave me such a fuzzy fluffy feeling to write. Have a lovely night. Or day if it's day time when you read this :P xoxo

P.S. I'm still looking for someone to proof my chapters before I publish them! Let me know if you're interested.

P.P.S. I just love to knock the Dair shippers...


	4. Chapter 4

AN: So it looks like I am getting to writing again tonight. For those who don't know, I published a new story this afternoon called Always There. It's basically just phone conversations between CB throughout their entire entire relationship, pre-series to forever. The chapter I published is pre-series, and it focuses on B's bulimia because I was disappointed with the lack of coverage we got on that in s1. But you're not here for eating disorders. You're here for some lovey dovey fluff. Here we go...

…

"I don't think I can survive the next 24 hours, B. I just can't do it. I'm going to explode."

"You'll be fine, S. Just think of your little Humphrey." Blair made a face. "Nevermind. Don't."

"Blair!" Serena threw a pillow at her best friend. She was currently sprawled out on Chuck and Blair's bed, complaining about being almost 2 weeks past her due date. She had 3 fans pointed at her, and Blair had placed a wet washcloth on her to try and cool her down.

"Being 9 months pregnant during a Manhattan June is awful. Never do it."

"I was full term with Henry in August, S. Don't talk to me about being uncomfortably hot."

"Yes, well your husband had the decency to take you upstate for the last month."

"I did luck out, didn't I?" Blair smiled to herself at the memory. Chuck made her start her maternity leave early, so they could get away from the sweltering heat and spend their last month as a couple with no children away from the distractions of the city. Even being 8 to 9 months pregnant, they still had just as much fun as usual. "And you..."

Serena threw another pillow at her, knocking the shirt she was folding out of her hands.

"Why are you doing laundry, B? Isn't that what you pay Dorota for?"

"I'm nesting! You'll understand once you're little Humphrey comes into the world."

As if on cue, Charlotte Bass started crying from her pack n' play.

"That's right, Charlotte! A playmate for you!" Blair scooped up her 6 week old daughter, who stopped crying as soon as she entered her mother's arms.

"She really is a beauty, Blair." Serena propped up on her elbow to get a better look.

While Henry was almost all Chuck, except in eye color, it looked as if Charlotte would be a perfect combination of both of her parents. It was apparent that she had Blair's doe eyes, though the color was to be determined, and petit nose. She was also graced with the perfect cupid bow lips and sturdy chin of her father. She was going to be striking. There was no doubt about it.

She was also going to be sassy. The child refused to cooperate for anyone other than her parents. "She knows who's supplying her trust fund!" Blair would exclaim.

Serena looked at her watch. "Okay, I should be going. It's my last night alone with my husband! I really hope I go into labor before I have to be induced tomorrow, though."

Blair looked at her friend sympathetically. "Let me help you up" Serena was struggling to sit up. There was no way she would make it off that bed alone. Blair put Charlotte back in her pack n' play, and went to help her friend.

"1, 2, 3!" Blair grabbed Serena's hands and pulled her into a standing position.

"I'm a freaking whale! And you're tiny again!" Serena exclaimed.

"Please! I'm still 8 pounds from my before Charlotte weight."

"And I bet Chuck loves everyone of those lb's."

Blair smiled to herself.

"Goodness! You guys have done it already?!"

"She turned 6 weeks old 3 days ago, S! He just looked at me in _that_ way, and we -"

"No! No more!" Serena covered her face with her hands. "I need to leave _now_!"

"I'll walk you out." Blair smiled and went to pick up Charlotte before heading downstairs with her best friend.

Before Serena walked out the door of the Bass townhouse, she grabbed Blair's shoulders and looked her straight in the eye. "You'll be there at exactly 5, B? And you won't leave until it's all over?"

Blair kissed her cheek and spoke. "I promise."

...

Serena hadn't been gone 5 minutes, when Blair received a text.

**Water just broke in the cab. Meet me at the hospital. NOW!**

"Van der Woodsens always did know how to make an entrance." Blair mumbled went to put Charlotte in the bassinet they kept in their den.

Basses, on the other hand, had impeccable timing. Chuck walked through the front door with Henry at his feet.

"Mommy!" Henry ran to his mother.

"Did you have fun at the aquarium, baby?" Blair picked up her son, as Chuck came to kiss her on the cheek.

Henry just nodded, and Chuck spoke. "He liked the ugly freshwater wish more than the tropical ones. I think we've been letting him spend too much time around Humphrey.

Blair smiled and put Henry down. He ran to his sister. "How was my baby today, mommy?"

"Charlotte was wonderful, as usual." Because Blair was still on maternity leave, Henry asked her every day when he got home a slew of questions about the well being of _his _baby. Before he could ask another, Blair turned to her husband, putting her hands on his chest to straighten his lapels.

"Chuck..." She drawled. The signal that she had done something she needed forgiveness for, or that she just needed something from him.

He put his hands on her waist. "Did you buy another Picasso?" He looked at her accusingly.

"No... I missed you." She put a hand on his jaw, and leaned up to kiss him. When their lips met, Blair felt her whole body come alive. She separated his lips with her tongue, as he wrapped both arms around her waist, bringing her body flush against his.

"This is why my baby is going to be scarred!" Henry yelled at his parents, interrupting their intimacy.

They broke off their kiss, but Chuck kept his arms around Blair's waist, and she laid her head on his chest, wrapping her arms around him as well.

"But really," Chuck whispered in her ear. "What is it?"

Blair lifted her head to look at him. "Serena." She smiled.

His eyes lit up. "Now?"

"Now!" She giggled.

"So you need me to spend the night alone with the children tonight instead of tomorrow?"

Blair nodded.

"Of course I will. You need to go! Go! Don't leave Serena alone with Humphrey!"

Blair giggled and rushed to get her coat and purse before kissing each member of her family goodbye.

When she had finally rushed out the door, Chuck turned to his children. "We've finally gotten rid of her! What shall we do?!"

Henry jumped up from his spot by sister. "Pizza! And Finding Nemo! Daddy please!"

Blair never let Henry have pizza, and Finding Nemo was his favorite movie, so Blair had to put her foot down after their 24th viewing. Henry liked to say that Chuck was Marlin, but Chuck objected, telling his wife that their son would be participating in all the same sorts of debauchery he did as a teenager. Blair would then say something along the lines of "God forbid" or "kill me now".

"I think that will work." Chuck smiled and went to pick up his daughter. Since the moment he saw her, she had him wrapped around her little finger. "Go get the secret take out menus, Henry?"

The men of the house had to keep the menus hidden. Blair insisted on a home cooked meal every night, not that she ever made said meal.

…

"I hate you, Dan Humphrey! Why did you talk me into doing this naturally!?"

"It was your idea! I fully support modern medicine."

Blair shot him a look. "It's not his fault, S." Blair pushed the sweaty hair out of Serena's face. "You're too far along for the epidural, anyways.

Serena pacified at that, and Dan mouthed a "thank you" from across the hospital bed.

"And the doctor said in less than an hour, you'd be ready to push! Just think of your baby."

Serena's contraction ended, and Dan shook out the hand his wife had been previously squeezing the life out of.

"Just wait until she starts pushing..." Blair warned.

"Don't scare me!" Serena yelled.

"Can I please call Lilly now, S?"

"No! Not until my baby's born. She'll come in here and tell me I'm going it all wrong."

"She's your mother! And she's not Eleanor." Blair smiled.

Serena rolled her eyes. "In an hour you can."

"I am going to get a cup of coffee." Dan kissed his wife, and walked out of the room as her doctor walked in.

When he got back, she was pushing and yelling "I hate you Dan Humphrey! I hate you Dan Humphrey! I hate you Dan Humphrey! I hate you Dan Humphrey! I hate you Dan Humphrey!"

He stood in the doorway in shock. Blair saw him and yelled "Well don't just stand there! Get in here!" He rushed to his wife's side.

…

Chuck picked up the phone. "Is there a new Humphrey in the world?"

"Good evening to you too, husband."

"Blair..."

"Yes!" She giggled. "Were you dying without knowing?"

"She's my sister. Are Lilly and everyone there?"

"Yes. Except Nate's been on the phone with his his campaign managers the entire time. I think we need to have a little talk with him. Tell him he's turning into an all work no play kinda guy."

"Hm. Should we come now?"

"Are my children not asleep? They should be asleep!"

"Would you be upset if I told you Henry was on his 3rd round of Finding Nemo?"

"And I suppose you've been doing shots off of Charlotte's body as well? Not at all. Bring them over, so they can meet their new cousin!"

"I love you, Blair. See you in about half an hour."

"I love you too, Bass."

Chuck hung up and turned to his son, pausing the movie.

"Was that mommy? Do I have a cousin? Is it a boy baby or a girl baby? Please say boy!"

Chuck laughed and pulled his son into his lap. "You know, Henry, I didn't even think to ask. Go get Charlotte's diaper bag! We're going to find out for ourselves."

Henry jumped up from his father's lap to do as he was told, and Chuck walked upstairs to retrieve a sleeping Charlotte from her crib.

…

When the trio got to Serena's room, Blair rushed to her husband. "I'll take this," She took the carrier with her daughter in it from him. "And you go meet your new niece!"

Blair turned away from him, but Chuck cleared his throat, grabbing her attention again. She saw the expectant look on his face and leaned up to kiss him, stopping only when Henry exclaimed "I want to see the baby!"

At that, the entire room was made aware of the Bass's arrival, and Lilly, who was holding the baby, walked over to where Chuck and Henry were standing. Chuck picked up his son, so he could get a better look.

"Henry," Lilly spoke. "This is your new cousin, Daisy Celia Humphrey."

Henry smiled. "Hi, baby." He spoke.

Chuck kissed Lilly's cheek, and smiled at the baby in her arms.

"This cousin wants to meet Daisy too!" Blair called from across the room with Charlotte in her arms.

"Yes! They'll be just like us, B!" Serena smiled from her bed. Chuck walked over to hug her.

"I hope not..." Nate muttered, smiling.

"Congratulations, sis." Chuck set Henry down to embrace her.

"Thank you, Chuck." She smiled up at him.

"Congrats you as well, Humphrey!" Chuck said, turning around to look at his brother in law.

"Thank you, Chuck." Dan smiled and leaned a little closer. "I get it now."

Chuck knew exactly what he was talking about. The moment when you first look into your child's eyes, and your entire world shifts into focus. The feeling that turns even the Chuck Basses of the world into mush.

Chuck smiled and shook his hand.

In some twisted and maybe not entirely pleasant way, Chuck Bass, Nate Archibald, Blair Waldorf, Serena van der Woodsen, and even Brooklyn boy Dan Humphrey had become family.

Chuck's family at home was wonderful in every way, and he always felt it. But here, in the medicinal-smelling hospital room, he felt it too.

The perfection.

…

AN: How fluffy was that?! That was, like, the fluffiest ending I have ever written ever. Do you like the baby's name? Points if you know where her first and middle came from. I really don't like Dan too much, but I felt a moment of understanding between the two was needed. Don't worry, there'll be some nice bickering between them later on. I also feel like I'm writing Chuck a little OOC at the moment, so there will also be some good ole' CB banter that leads to smut next chapter as well. I'm making so many promises... It's midnight, and I have to wake up early for class tomorrow! Ah! Goodnight! xoxo


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Hey guise. Please let me know if there's anything you would like me to write about the Bass family. I will definitely take requests and run with them. But for now, here is something from my own mind. "EDITED BY BELLA OMQ I LUV HER." (that was Bella. She's my beta. Luv hurr.)

...

"That may have been the cutest thing I have ever seen." Serena Humphrey had just walked around to the back of her mother's Hampton's home where the pool was. She was vacationing there with her family and the Basses. Dan was currently playing with Henry in the water, but that's not what had caught her eye. Chuck Bass was sleeping face up on one of the shaded pool chairs in his swimsuit, one hand behind his head, and the other resting on the back of his 3 month old daughter, who was napping, tummy down, on his bare, yet hairy, chest.

Serena waved to Dan and Henry and walked into the house through the sliding glass doors that looked out to the pool.

"Blair! You have to come down and see this!" Serena called up the stairs.

"Unless Charlotte has started to walk 10 months ahead of schedule, I am not coming. I have to get ready for tonight!" Blair leaned her freshly washed head over the banister.

"It'll take 20 seconds!"

"Fine." Blair started walking down the grand staircase. The cool marble felt delicious on her bathwater-heated feet, but her thin cotton robe was no match against the home's August airconditioning. She felt a chill run up her spine when stepped onto the ground. Serena lead her through the glass doors.

"Chuck! I can't believe you're still out here! You nee-"

Serena shushed her at the same moment she saw him.

"Aw," a smile spread onto Blair's face. "Do you have your phone, S? We need to document this."

Serena reached for her phone, as a voice came from the picturesque scene before them. "I don't appreciate pictures being taken of my daughter when all she's wearing is a skimpy little swimsuit." Chuck quietly spoke, his eyes still closed.

Blair smiled even bigger. "Well let me take her then."

"No," Chuck opened his eyes and pulled his arm from behind his head so he could hold his baby with both hands as he sat up. "I will go get her changed into something more presentable, while you finish getting ready." He gave her a quick peck on the lips before he whispered. "And you know I don't like pictures of myself taken while I'm half naked."

"Oh please! We have entire HD vid-"

He silenced her with a deeper kiss, even though he still had a sleeping Charlotte on his shoulder. "Not in front of the baby." He smirked before walking into the house.

"Really Blair? Sex t-"

"Shhh!" Blair silenced her friend before turning towards the pool. "Henry!" She called. "It's time to get dressed for dinner! Mommy and daddy and leaving soon!"

"But I want to keep swimming!" He yelled back.

"If you stay in that pool, you'll turn into a lobster, and you know mommy only takes lobster from Maine!"

Henry scrambled to get out of the water. Blair smiled and turned, satisfied, to see Serena giving her a look.

"You both just might be the weirdest parents..."

"Mhm, and where is your daughter at this moment?"

"Napping."

"Alone? And where's the baby monitor?" With that, Blair turned and walked back into the house to finish getting ready for her evening.

…

"It doesn't look like you're ready to order. Shall I come back in a few minutes?"

Blair plastered a fake smile on her face and spoke "Sure," dismissing the waitress. Where was Chuck? He had left to take a phone call 10 minutes earlier, but business calls when he was on vacation did not take this long. Blair stood up, put her napkin on the table, and walked out of the restaurant to investigate the mystery of the missing husband.

She found him sitting on a bench with his head in his hands. "Chuck..." She started. "What are you doing out here? We're supposed to be enjoying crab cakes right now."

He lifted his head, but didn't look at her. "The deal in Barcelona didn't go through."

"Chuck..." She sat down next to him, as he continued.

"Because I wasn't there to oversee the transaction."

She put a hand on his shoulder. "You were on vacation with your family! There will be other Spanish hotels."

"But if I had been there..." He continued to look straight forward. "We've never lost a deal this big, and we were planning on it going through. If only I had been there..."

"And not with your family?!" She took her hand off his shoulder and stood up. "Come on, Chuck. If you act fast, this dinner can still be salvaged."

He stood up as well and looked her straight in the eye. "I think just need to get a drink." He turned and walked in the opposite direction he had come, leaving Blair alone on the street.

…

Blair sat in the bath, hair tied up and makeup scrubbed off her face. She had taken her dinner alone. She then proceeded to come home. Alone. She went to kiss Henry goodnight, and when he asked where his father was, she simply said she didn't know.

Now here she was, soaking in the tub, when the mother Chucker walked right into the en suite.

"Blair..."

"Your son was asking for you." She didn't look him in the eye.

"I just said goodnight. Look, I'm sorry."

"Hm." She continued to not meet his gaze and to continue to sit rigidly in the bath.

Chuck sighed and started stripping. He took off his socks, jacket, tie, shirt, pants, and then boxers, until they were just a crumpled heap on the floor. He stepped into the bath behind her, feeling her body relax when it came into contact with his. She laid her head on his chest, and he ran his hands up and down her arms.

"I really am sorry. Every time I do something wrong with the company, I hear my father... And it's been happening more often."

Blair sighed. "I know. Maybe we should go see that doctor again."

"Maybe that wouldn't be too bad of an idea." He kissed her hair. "And Blair?"

"Hm?"

"I am happy."

She smiled. "I know. I am too."

"I think we should keep this happiness." He waited for her to say something.

"...I agree..."

"How would you feel if I got a vasectomy?"

"I love you, Chuck."

"That would be okay?"

She smiled again. "Just heal quickly. I would miss you too much." She turned in the bath to kiss him. A little while later, they noticed the mirrors had steamed up.

Unfortunately for them, they forgot to get out the HD video camera.

…

AN: So this chapter is a bit shorter and a bit angstier, but what is CB without a little bit of angst? Let me know what you thought, and if you have any ideas for future chapters! xoxo


	6. Chapter 6

AN: I'm literally trying to squeeze this chapter between writing an essay for physics and 3 chapters to read for lit. Never take as many classes/activities as I am, please. I think I'm in 10ish... 11 next year. Luckily, I have Monday off! Hopefully I can update The Fall by Friday-ish and then PP again on Monday. But enough rambling on my part...

**P.S. This chapter has a slight smut warning!**

…

"We just don't have the time, these days!"

"Really? I would imagine Chuck and Blair Bass would make the time. Dan and I have so much time..." The blonde smiled to herself. The two ladies were sitting outside their favorite coffee shop on a beautiful early November morning with their daughters in strollers next to them.

Blair rolled her eyes. "That's because none of you have real jobs, and you only have one baby. I have a international fashion warehouse to run _and_ two children to mother. Not to mention Chuck is the head of a real estate empire, and he has to take care of _me_!"

"And taking care of you doesn't entail..." She trailed off.

"We fall asleep in the bathtub almost every night. Later, I climb into bed without having put my moisturizer on, and he goes back to his home office where I find him drooling on his desk at 6 AM." She paused. "But it's not like I don't want it! I haven't been this horny since I was pregnant!"

"Ew, B, I really don-"

"And it's not like he doesn't want it either! When I rain check on our midday 'bed dates', I come home to find our bedroom wastebasket full... And those tissues are not from a sporadic one hour cold, I'm telling you."

Serena made a face. "I did _not_ need to know that. Look, B, you guys just need a vacation. Some husband and wife time. Sleep, sex, and a warm fireplace to cuddle up in front of is all you need. Why don't you go upstate for a couple days?"

Blair put her fingers to her temples. "We're already taking time off for Thanksgiving in a few weeks, and then our anniversary, and then Christmas. Also, I am _not_ ready to leave my newborn alone! We can wait a month to have non-stop celebration anniversary sex."

Serena grabbed her friend's hand across the table. "B, Charlotte is not a newborn. She is 6 months old. Plus I haven't seen you this uptight in ages! Charlotte's bow and dress are the exact same shade of cream, and I know baby couture well enough to notice that the bow is an Eleanor Original, and the dress is Burberry. That level of OCD is frightening. You need a vacation."

"But Charlotte and Henry..."

"Will be taken care of!" Serena interjected. "Lilly and Dan and Dorota and me and Nate will all be here."

"The election's next week..."

"Your excuses are getting horribly lame."

"Fine!" Blair's face broke into a smile. "We'll go upstate!"

"I'll take Charlotte and Daisy back to your place and have Dorota start to pack for both of you?"

"And I'll go to Bass Industries... But first, a stop at La Perla."

Serena made another face. "Okay, shoo shoo! Before you gross me out any further!"

Blair giggled and got up to hug her best friend. This would be just what she needed.

…

Blair quietly opened the big oak door to Chuck's CEO office at the main Bass Industries building. He was sitting in his desk chair, the back of it turned to the door. He was facing a beautiful view of Manhattan to be seen out the floor to ceiling windows. She took off her heels and slowly padded across the hardwood floor to his desk. She sat on it, swinging her stockinged legs over to the side where he was. She crossed her ankles and stayed perfectly still. He must have felt the energy in the room change because he ended his call immediately and swiveled around.

"Blair..." His eyes hardened with lust as he reached up to undo the belt holding her trench closed. "I have maybe 15 minutes..." He successfully untied her coat, revealing only a black lace La Perla set underneath. His eyes burned black as she helped him shrug his own coat off his shoulders. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he pulled her onto his lap.

"15 minutes isn't enough..." She whispered into his ear. He started to kiss her neck. She felt herself being lost to him, to his tongue and hands, but she had to stay focused. She was here on a mission

"It's all the time we have." He growled, nipping that one spot at the base of her throat. She gasped and grabbed his hair.

"We have 96 hours..." She managed as he tore her coat off her shoulders.

He grabbed her face in both hands. "You're crazy." He spoke before kissing her flush on the mouth.

Lips still locked, he stood up and layed her on his desk. He unhooked her bra and threw it on the ground as he slowly kissed his way down her jaw, then her neck, her chest, before taking a hardened nipple in his mouth. She pulled at his hair and moaned. He moved onto the other, as she tried to speak.

"Maybe..." He was kissing down her stomach now. "I am, but-" She gasped as she felt his tongue circle her bellybutton. He lifted his head back to hers to kiss her as he started to rub outside her panties with his fingers. "I got... your, _oh my god_, ...schedule cleared... for the next 4, _Jesus fucking Christ,_ ...days" She gasped. "A car... _coming_... in 10..." Her little lace number was completely off now, and his head was between her legs.

He looked up, and she whimpered at the loss of contact. He spoke. "With the kids?"

"Don't talk about the kids right now! _ Finish_!"

They left their driver waiting a long time.

…

Their clothes were off again as soon as they entered the threshold of the mountain estate, and they didn't stop but for a small dinner of strawberries, cream, and chocolate sauce. Well, that wasn't exactly _stopping_... It was like Monte Carlo all over again. Some of it _was_ angry sex, like the kind they had in Europe 5 years prior. It was "Why did you skip our bedroom date 3 times in a row" sex or "Why can't you at least fall asleep with me, your office chair is better than I am?!" sex. It was "Charlotte looks stupid in headbands this young" sex and "I can't believe you let Henry watch Finding Nemo again" sex.

It was rough and passionate while still being soft and full of love. When it was over for the night, they thanked whatever higher power that may or may not exist. They were thankful that they could work out the angst by tearing each other's clothes off and leaving bite marks on each other's skin. They laid in a pile of twisted blankets and sheets. The fireplace in front of their bed added to their warmth and, subsequently, their sweat. But it was good sweat. It was "I love you so much that it's radiating off my body" sweat.

Blair was running her fingers slowly through the hair on his chest. "Chuck..."

"Hmm?" He was half asleep, yet he still held her so tightly in his arms like he was wide awake. Force of habit.

"It still amazes me."

"What does, love?" His eyes were still closed.

"How much I feel. How much I love you."

He smiled and kissed her hair, eyes fluttering open. "3 words, 8 letters..."

She sighed contently. "I love you, Chuck. It will never stop consuming me."

"I love you too, Blair. Always have, always will."

…

AN: TaDAH! What do you think? This one was short and sweet and by far the most smut I've ever written ever. I know, there was no Henry and Charlotte cuteness in this chapter, so I'll make the next one centered around it. Also Nate. My fic needs some Archibald... Maybe election party? Whether it's a victory one or a consolation one... Well that's another secret I'll never tell. You know you love me, xoxo

P.S. After next chapter, **THERE WILL BE A TIME JUMP**! Therefore, if there's any situation you want me to write with the children at this age, **PLEASE **either PM me or suggest it in a review!


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Hey guys! I'd like to address something real quick. I kept getting the same request for this story, and that was for Chuck and Blair to spend more time on Charlotte than Henry and to make Henry jealous. The thing is, while that's a common theme in new baby fic, I don't know how realistic it is. I have two little brother, and I never got jealous on them. I think Chuck and Blair are very conscientious parents, and they wouldn't let Henry feel like that for a second. So please, just trust my decision to not write that chapter. I love and really appreciate you all. Here's the new chapter!

…

11 years ago, the scene that had unfolded would look drastically different. Mrs. Blair Bass would be a young Miss Blair Waldorf, and she would be on the arm of a Mr. Nathaniel Archibald. This young Mr. Archibald would stay quiet the entire night, and he would hardly look at Miss Blair at all. The golden woman, Mrs. Serena Humphrey, would be the Miss Serena Van der Woodsen, and would have been then just a golden girl. A golden "drunk off her ass" girl. Chuck Bass would and will always be the dark knight. The only difference in him is that the sparkle in his eye would have come from too much gin and not from his wife and children, as it does now.

Of course, there would be no children. Except for those children mentioned earlier, trying so incredibly hard to either be grown up or to stay young. Also no Humphrey. But what's a Humphrey, again?

Those children are gone now, replaced by mature and polished adults.

Oh, who are we kidding...

Chuck Bass was trying to subtly pinch his wife's bum, as she held her infant daughter on her hip, and their five year old son ran around his parents' feet. All this chaos was going on on the Bass side, while the Humphrey side of the conversation seemed calmer. A sleeping Daisy Humphrey was in her father's arms, resting her head on his shoulder. She had a dirty diaper, and it was all Dan could think about. Serena was the image of calm, in a signature gold cocktail dress, but she could hardly breathe, and she hadn't had nearly enough champagne to make her stilettos comfortable.

Lily Van der Woodsen noticed it all, of course, and soon ushered the children away, taking two baby girls in her arms, and a little Henry Bass at her feet.

The couples looked at each other knowingly. Dan went to get the diaper bag, the Basses headed for a coat closet somewhere, and Serena speed walked to the bar. This was going to be a long night.

…

"Friends, family... employees." Nate winked from the podium on the stage of the Empire Hotel's ballroom. "I would like to thank you all from the bottom of my heart. Without your support, I simply would not have made it this far. Regardless of the outcome of tonight's election, please remember that this campaign was about you. For the people I love, for the city I love. Long live New York!" He took a sip from the flute in his hand. The crowd before him followed suit and started to clap.

"Just 3 hours to go." Nate muttered under his breath as he made his way off the stage. Election days are hard on everyone, but Nate, the person people were either voting for or against, just wanted the day to end. A day entirely devoted to him was not something he enjoyed. That was more Chuck and Blair's style.

Speak of the devil and he doth appear.

The two came stumbling out of a coat closet Nate was walking past. He stopped in his tracks and turned to smirk at them. "Really guys? Now?"

Blair straightened her headband avoided Nate's eye. Chuck just smiled and put his arm around his wife. "Henry has taken up permanent residence in our bed. Blair let him sleep there when I was in Japan, and now..."

"He's my baby! Plus I don't feel whole without a Bass man by my side..." Blair objected.

"Well one should be enough." He kissed her temple, and Blair's eyes fluttered shut.

"I'm going to go see your children now." Nate spoke, backing away. Only the Basses could give a simple kiss like that an NC18 rating. He was turning to the elevator, when he saw them charge back into the coat closet, slamming the door behind them.

The Basses. While it was a relationship he would never fully understand, it was a relationship he had always, maybe subconsciously, predicted. Like that one time...

...

"_I need to go touch up my makeup." Blair stood up from the table. Sundae Sunday brunch had always been a tradition for the NJBC. Only on days when there was no formal brunch or the days when Serena or Chuck or even Nate wasn't too hung over. All things considered, it didn't happen very often._

_Chuck smirked, but his eyes seemed panicked. "Actually Waldorf, I was just about to tell the story about Kati and the fake Italian bartender. I know you'll wanna stay..."_

_Blair flashed a smile. "Nice try, Bass." She walked up stairs. Everyone at the table heard the door slam._

"_What even?" Nate looked at his friend._

_Chuck scowled and muttered a small "nothing," as he stood up to follow Blair._

_Her bedroom door opened easily, but the lock on the ensuite had been turned. He put his ear up to the door. Silence. She must have already done the deed. He knocked gently._

"_Who's there?!" He could hear tears in her accusative voice._

"_Me..."_

_He heard her get up, and the lock clicked. He opened the door, and there she was. She had stripped down to a navy blue slip, no doubt to examine flaws on her person that didn't actually exist. Her eyes were red from the crying, but her makeup was impeccable, and each curl fell just right on her shoulders._

"_God damn it, Waldorf..." He cupped the side of her face, and she lifted her hand to his._

"_Don't you have a whore to fuck." Her voice was full of venom, but her face was pleading. Chuck said nothing, sitting down against the door frame, and grabbing her wrist, pulling her along with him. She laid her head on his lap, and he stroked her upper arm._

_As Nate peered in, through the crack in Blair's door, he didn't feel like running in and punching his best friend for stroking the arm of his half naked girlfriend. It just looked so right. _

…

Nate smiled as he stepped out of the elevator into the penthouse of the Empire. Look how far we've come.

"Uncle Nate!" Henry ran from where the TV was. Nate could hear Finding Nemo playing. "I'm so glad you're here! Charlotte and Daisy missed you. Women are so needy. Aren't they, Uncle Nate?"

He ruffled Henry's hair. "They sure are, Hen. Where's Lilly?" He walked with Henry to the big red sofa and sat down.

"She said she needed a drink. When she got a drink, she said she was too old for this, and went to lay down. She's in the glass room."

If only Henry knew what had gone on between his parents in that glass room...

"And where are the ladies of the night?"

"There." Henry pointed to a pack n' play, but he was becoming more and more engrossed in the film. Henry never got tired of those whale noises.

Nate got up to retrieve his, by declaration of Blair and Serena only, nieces. Daisy was sleeping on her stomach, her butt raised in the air. Despite that she was born only one month after Charlotte, she was considerably bigger. She was, in simple terms, a chunky baby. The small amount of hair on her head was blonde and fine, but her big blue eyes and rosy cheeks made her a very pretty baby. She was all Serena, except for her chin. Daisy boasted a grade A butt chin, just like her father's.

Charlotte was sleeping on her back, feet resting on Daisy's back. Like mother, like daughter. She was, no doubt about it, a small baby. But her tininess made her dark brown eyes, framed by long black lashes, look even larger. Her lips, which she got from her father, were always red.

Nate decided it best not to disturb them. He walked back to the red sofa and sat with Henry. Only 3 more hours...

…

"Nate! Dear holy God! Where have you been?!" His hurricane of a campaign manager stepped out of the elevator.

"Shhhh! Don't wake Henry." Nate patted the head of the sleeping boy at his side.

His manager rolled her eyes. "It's 10:30. The polls closed half an hour ago. Get down there! You need to be among the masses when the final ballots are counted."

"Fine." He got up and walked to the elevator, but no before laying a blanket on Henry. For some strange reason, he wasn't even nervous.

…

"And there you have it, Manhattan. After a grueling year of campaigns, the new mayor of New York is the youngest ever. Good luck with the next four years, Mayor Archiblad.

…

"The night was too long." Blair stood in the hallway of their home. They had just put their children to bed, and Blair could barely had enough energy left to walk to their room, yet she felt so tense.

Chuck walked to stand behind her, massaging her shoulders through her hunter green cocktail dress. "You need to calm down." He whispered in her ear, breath fanning out on the back of her neck.

"Our children's godfather is the mayor of New York. How could I be calm?" She closed her eyes, melting to his touch.

"How about I go run the water for a bath..." He kissed the nape of her neck, unzipping the back of her dress. "Yeah?"

"Mhmm."

…

AN: What do you think? This chapter is kinda really all over the place. It's a messy patchwork, a prime example of what happens when I take a multiple days to write a chapter. Oh well... **Okay, this is your absolutely last chance to request a chapter with the children at this age. If you want to read about a specific situation, TELL ME NOW OR FOREVER HOLD YOUR PEACE.** Eggs and bacon, hugs and kisses, peas and carrots. xoxo


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Guess what... TIME JUMP! I'm sorry, but writing about babies is not fun AT ALL! I much prefer writing about toddlers in fiction. They are able to have so much more personality. Giving babies personality in stories always seems forced to me. Don't get me wrong, in real life babies have tons of personality. It's just so hard to write it into a story and make it sound believable. So, we're jumping a couple (4ish) years. Here we go...

…

January 2022

9 years into their marriage, the Basses were still going strong. Scratch that, they were better than ever. They had the best jobs, hosted the best parties, had the best sex, and their children... Well...

"Henry Charles Bass! You did what?!" Blair Waldorf-Bass had risen from her seat at the dinner table to properly yell at her 9 year old son. Chuck was smirking from his chair, and Charlotte was smiling, eyes wide. The 4 year old loved drama. Especially when it involved her brother getting in trouble.

"She said if I didn't do it, she would tell Ms. Wilson that I did. When I did do it, she told Ms. Wilson anyway! It's not my fault." Henry said defensively, salad fork in hand, ready to use on his seething mother.

"Son, it's your job to make the girl beg for it, not her's to blackmail you for it." Chuck spoke to his child.

"Chuck!" Blair was fuming.

"Sorry. What I mean is, never kiss girls. It's disgusting and will turn you into a lizard, and you know how much your mother hates lizards..." Chuck smiled.

"Chuck!" Blair yelled again. "Also not the correct response!"

Chuck turned to his wife, motioning for her to sit back down. She did and heaved a sigh. Chuck spoke. "He's a Bass, Blair. This type of thing is expected."

Blair rolled her eyes. "Well he's also a Waldorf, and I didn't go around kissing boys at age 9!" She turned to her son. "Let's compromise," she eyed her husband. "Just don't let us, the teacher, or anyone else catch you kissing girls until you're married."

Henry hung his head. Charlotte straightened up. "But I can kiss boys always, right daddy?"

Chuck's eyes widened and he clenched his jaw. "Absolutely not."

Blair smiled at his act of fatherly protectiveness. Charlotte's grin faltered a little at this, but she honestly didn't care about kissing boys. She just wanted to show her brother up. She was the most vindictive 4 year old to ever walk on the Upper East Side. With bouncing brunette curls, doe eyes framed by thick lashes, and the mouth that resembled her father's always set in a smile, you would not expect it. But where there was a scheming Charlotte Bass, there was an always sweet, albeit airheaded, Daisy Humphrey. The two toddlers balanced each other out quite well. Especially with Daisy now being a big sister. The Humphrey's welcomed had welcomed Jonah Alexander Humphrey into the world two years prior.

"Mommy, can we have dessert now?" Charlotte perked up.

"None for Henry. He's already had his sweets for today." Blair's tone was mocking, but her eyes were smiling. She looked at her daughter's plate. "And none for you either, Charlotte Bass. 'It looks like trees' is not a legitimate excuse to not eat your broccoli."

Charlotte's face fell. Chuck spoke. "You two go get your PJ's on." The children jumped from the table and ran upstairs. Blair leaned her elbows on the table and put her face in her hands.

"Parenting is such hard work." She spoke from her palms.

"Oh, but we're so good at it." Chuck smiled from across the table. "Over thirty years old, and not a gray hair on our heads."

"_Don't_ say the t word. I'm only just barely you-know-what! Two years is not a long time."

"You'll always be 17 to me. Now come here. I'm guessing we have about 5 minutes before Charlotte comes back down, demanding to see The Little Mermaid. Again."

Blair smiled and got up from the table to walk towards him. "How she relates to Ariel, I have no idea. Our daughter has everything she could possibly want!" She sat across his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"5 minutes..." Chuck muttered before kissing his wife on the mouth. They had barely gotten past first base when they heard a voice at the foot of the stairs.

"Hypocrites." Henry cried, his arms crossed and feet planted. The beautiful boy in a purple silk pajama set was a little difficult to take seriously.

"You don't even know what that means." Chuck spoke, barely taking his mouth off his wife's neck.

"Okay, Chuck, we've been over this. Not in front of the kids until they're old enough to be disturbed by it." She put her hands on his shoulders to push his head off her neck. Chuck sighed and lifted his head. Blair hopped off from his lap and went to start clearing the table.

Henry walked over to his father. "Dibs on the TV. I'm so sick of Jodi Benson."

"You're too young to call dibs. It's my house. Go get Pirates of Penzance."

Henry scowled. "I'm also sick of Angela Lansbury."

Chuck raised his eyebrows. "Do you want to watch Breakfast at Tiffany's again?"

Henry rolled his eyes and started to walk away to get the DVD.

"Henry,"

Henry turned on his heel. "Yes, father?" He spoke condescendingly. Well, as condescendingly as any 9 year old can.

"I love you." Chuck told him.

Henry smiled. "I love you too, dad."

Chuck did have a peculiar obsession with Angela Lansbury, but that's not why he wanted to see Pirates of Penzance on his family's Wednesday movie night. The thing is, Charlotte would get up to sing "I am the very model of a modern major general" and dance around. It was the cutest thing. She would ultimately bring her brother into the routine. The children would then act out the rest show in front of the television, much to the delight of their parents.

Chuck and Blair would cuddle as their children would dance and sang. In that moment, if a stranger had been looking in on the scene, they would have proclaimed it as one of pure and simple happiness.

…

AN: Are you mad at me for the time jump? I hope not... This is just a filler chapter because next chapter, something BIG happens. Any guesses as to what it is? Points to those who guess at all. As always, I enjoy but do not expect your reviews. Please feel free to write one, though! xoxo


	9. Chapter 9

AN: So, I guess you could say I was on a hiatus? Just know that I am incredibly sorry for my lack of updates. I was swamped with all my extracurriculars and school and work. But now I'm back, bitches.

...

"Mommy! I don't have a headband that matches!" Charlotte Bass yelled from outside her parent's ensuite.

"Char, please go find your father. He knows fashion too!" Blair replied from the bathroom. She was slumped by the toilet, head resting on the white tiled wall. She had been throwing up all night, and Charlotte's constant high pitched yell wasn't helping her nausea. Something about the shrill voice of a four year old... She heard her daughter walk away, patent leather shoes against oak hardwood, but a couple minutes later, she heard a knock.

"Blair, are you throwing up again?" His voice was soothing. It was new. Well, since the children had been there. Before the birth of his kids, Charles Bass rarely adopted a sympathetic and soothing tone.

She picked herself up from the floor and went to open the door. There was a permanent cold sweat on her brow, and her legs felt like they might buckle with every step. He was standing there, handsome as ever, ready for his day in business formal. "I told my secretary I would be taking a sick day." She spoke.

She was dressed in a ballet pink silk pajama set. She had dark circles under her eyes from lack of sleep and she seemed paler than usual. "Did you help Charlotte with her fashion emergency?" Blair managed to smile.

"I did, and your son had one too. Something about how his bowtie didn't match his sweater vest. I just think he hates the St. Judes uniforms." Chuck pulled her into his arms, her body seeming more delicate than usual. "You kind of smell." He pressed his lips to her hair.

Blair smiled. "I understand if you don't want kiss me, then."

"I will never not want to kiss you." He pulled away from her embrace and pressed his lips to hers. In times like these, romance and love didn't mean sex for the Basses. It's security and the best routine possible. "I'll come back to check on you later." He smiled, kissed her forehead, and swiftly walked out of the room.

Blair sighed and climbed back into bed. This was going to be a long day.

...

She was awoken at 12:30 exactly by a shift on her bed, brunette curls, and high pitched giggles.

"Mommy! Auntie Serena picked me up because daddy had a meeting with the Russians from Cyprus and I had to show Aunt Serena where Cyprus was on the map and Daisy thought it meant lemonade."

It was times like these when Blair wished she had a less articulate and worldly 4 year old.

"Is that so, Charlotte?" Blair sat up in bed, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Serena had appeared at the door at that point with Daisy by her side and Jonah on her hip.

"I told her to not wake you up, but she insisted. You look awful, B."

Blair rolled her eyes. "Thanks, Serena." She turned to her daughter. "Char, why don't you go show Daisy your new American Girl Doll?" Charlotte jumped off the bed and ran out of the room with Daisy behind her. Serena approached the bed and produced a CVS bag from behind her back. She sat on the bed, and Blair opened her arms for Jonah to come snuggle inside. "I do really miss them being this little. I used to think 2 was too old, but children are so perfect at this age."

"Don't get my little boy sick, though." Serena smiled, handing the CVS bag to her friend. Blair started through the contents. "I got you Us Weekly, ginger ale, some Tums, and -"

"S! I'm not pregnant!" Blair yelped, pulling the slim pink box from the bag.

"I think it's a possibility. Look, I did my research-"

"For you, research means Wikipedia." Blair interjected. She was glaring now.

Serena rolled her eyes and continued. "Did you go back to the doctor 3 months after?" Blair looked anywhere but at Serena. "Blair! Did you?!"

"No, okay?! I trusted the doctor, and I didn't want anyone else looking at Chuck's junk!"

"Please don't say that in front of my child..." Jonah's eyes were wide, but he really had no clue what was going on. While Daisy was talkative, Jonah was much more of the silent type. Dan claimed it was from him, whereupon everyone present would roll their eyes.

"Fine, I'll do it." Blair threw the comforter aside, and got up to walk to the bathroom, pink box in hand.

Serena smiled and pulled her son onto her lap. The door to the bathroom slammed, and Serena yelled, "Jonah and I are going to get a snack! Come down when you're done!"

"I'm sticking my tongue out at you!" Blair yelled back.

"Love you, B!"

...

In the next 10 minutes, Blair Waldorf Bass had proceeded through all the stages of grief with startling pace:

She was in denial while on the toilet. No, this wasn't actually happening to her. Serena was delirious, and the reason she hadn't had her period in 2 months was because she was starting menopause at 32 years old. The throwing up was simply the stomach flu.

Anger hit her as soon as she was peeing on a stick. Blair Waldorf Bass was _so_ above peeing on a stick. Being uncertain of pregnancy was for 16 year olds living in trailer parks.

She bargained as she examined her clothed body in the full length mirror. She was totally willing to start menopause at 32 as long as she wasn't pregnant. I mean come on, hot flashes aren't _that_ bad.

Guilt was next. If only she had made Chuck go back to the doctor. Arguably his hands and tongue did as much good as his package, and people saw those things all the time! Well, maybe not his tongue...

The depression came in the form of a single tear down her cheek. She felt herself going into a darker place. That was until she thought of the joy her children as babies had brought her. Henry's giggles as she watched Chuck turn into the best father ever. Charlotte wrapping herself around Chuck's finger, and the first time Blair put a bow on her head. First steps and words that it would be lovely to experience again.

She had a smile on her face when she finally went to look at that pink stick.

Blair had always strove for that extra plus sign. Next to grades in school and now the grades those young and hip fashion bloggers would give her new lines.

This time was no different, and there it was. Clear as day, a little pink plus sign.

...

AN: Fun fact: the money in Cyprus's banks is 600% of their GDP. Most of that money comes from Russian businessmen trying to evade certain taxes and banking regulations. Anyhoo, I'm sure none of you care about Cypresean banks, but you do care about that curveball I just threw you. I bet you all saw it coming a mile away, though... Ammi right? Tahtah for now, lovelies. It's good to be back... xoxo


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Hey guys! I was about to turn my light off to go to bed (it's 11:30 right now), but I realized that I'm going out of town for the weekend which means no laptop to update :( I thought I'd better write now as to not leave you hanging for almost a week. Where am I going, you might ask? Only to the greatest city ever. That's right, ladies and (probably no) gentlemen! New York City! (Can you tell I'm excited?) Anyways, here's your chapter. Enjoy!

P.S. There was some confusion at the end of the last chapter, but I'm here to clarify. Yes, Chuck got a vasectomy. After someone gets one, they are supposed to go back to their doctor 3 months after to check to make sure their sperm count is at 0. Blair and Chuck never went back, and Chuck's sperm count was never at 0, in my story. I know there have been babies born after vasectomies gone awry (my little brother... awk...), but please know that the way I wrote it is probably impossible. Carry on! :)

...

He took it surprisingly well. There was some suspicion that she had been unfaithful, but who are we kidding, the Chenis is a drug that Blair Waldorf Bass will never want to substitute. He loved his children as babies, and the more the merrier, eh? So he took it pretty well.

The kids? Not so much.

"I don't want another baby! I hate Jonah! Babies stink both literally and theoretically." Henry planted his feet, arms crossed.

"You love Jonah, Hen! And you don't even know what literally OR theoretically means." Blair tried to put her hand on his shoulder, but he shoved her away.

"Uncle Dan says those words all the time."

"You need to stop listening to Uncle Dan." Chuck was standing behind his wife who was sitting facing their children.

"Mommy?" Charlotte's voice was small.

"Yes, baby?"

"This means you'll be fat."

Blair grimaced, and a smile tugged at Henry's mouth.

"Yeah, mom, you shouldn't have another baby because you'll be fat. Right, dad?"

"No, your mother will never be fat, and you will be having a new brother or sister! End of discussion."

Charlotte hopped up from her chair, brunette curls bouncing. "Okay! I'm going to go feed mommy's makeup to the fishies." She started to walk away.

Henry stood up. "And I'm going to go hate you both in my room." He stomped off.

Blair and Chuck looked at each other. "I'll take care of Henry." She sighed.

"And I'll stop Charlotte."

...

She knocked on his door even though it was already open. He hated to have his door closed. Even when he was mad at his parents, he still wanted to be able to see into their room across the hall. "Can I come in?"

"Only if you leave your fetus at the door." He was sitting up in bed reading Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban. He had also read the 1st and 2nd books, but he stopped at the 3rd. He just loved Sirius Black's redemption story.

Blair smiled. "I don't think it works like that, Hen." She walked in his room and sat on the foot of the bed. "How do you know what a fetus is?" She put a hand on her stomach where a small bump was protruding. The 3 month pudge, as Serena called it.

He rolled his eyes and put his book down on his lap. "I'm the smart one, mom."

"Right." She smiled. "Can I ask why you're so opposed to have another sibling?"

He shrugged. "Because I'd miss you."

"You'd miss us? Henry, the baby will be living here, and we will be living with the baby."

"But you'd always be with the baby... or with Charlotte! When the baby won't have your attention, Charlotte will be putting on another one women show or begging you to hang her pictures up. Things are fine the way they are right now!"

Blair cupped her son's cheek. "Henry, sometimes you think things are perfect, but then something happens to make them even more special. When your father and I first got married, we didn't think life could get any better! But it did when you arrived." She pulled her son into a hug. "I think you'll find that having a new baby in the house will make things change for the better. Just trust me."

...

"Your son is too good to be the product of you and me." Blair and Chuck were reunited after they had put their assigned children to bed. Blair sat down across from her husband at their dining room table.

"Your daughter should probably be institutionalized. Teenage years will be fun." He took her hands across the table.

"Was any Chanel victim to her troublemaking?"

"By the time I got there, she had forgone the makeup and was going straight for the diamonds. 'Fishies like them' she told me."

"Was it in defiance of having another sibling or just Charlotte being Charlotte?"

"Definitely the latter."

"At least she's pretty." Blair sighed.

Chuck smirked. "That might actually be a bad thing. The prettiest girls get in the most trouble."

"I would know, wouldn't I?" She smiled.

"You would." He shrugged.

"Because I got into you?"

"Really? You seem quite out of me right now..."

"Shut up, Bass." But she was already making her way to the other side of the table to truly get 'into' her husband.

...

AN: So that was short and too the point. Next chapter will be much longer, I promise. I just wanted to get something to you before I leave. Anyways, I'll be thinking about you as I drink mocktails at the Palace's bar! Goodnight! xoxo


	11. Chapter 11

AN: I completely understand why Blair loves Manhattan so much. My trip was amazing. I could see Chuck's hotel from where I was staying. Totes awk, it's actually on the Upper West Side. I guess the writers decided to leave that bit out... Anyways, I've already had two chapters set in hospitals, and if I were to make this one set in a hospital as well, that would mean over 25% of this story so far was set in a hospital! I'm really not okay with that much of Lenox Hill, so I'm just going to skip over a little bit. Don't hate me...

...

They couldn't settle on her name until she was one month old. They had her formal name set in stone, but Chuck wanted to give her a nickname. A shorter name to go by than Eleanor-Rose Vivienne Bass.

Eleanor-Rose was simply too long, and Blair thought double names were tacky.

Ellie was too plain.

Vivienne would have worked, but Chuck had a problem with his daughter's first initial (no matter if it was casual) starting with the letter V.

One month in, they settled on Rosie. It just seemed to fit the quiet wide eyed baby that had arrived at the Bass home. It was impossible for Henry to hate her because she was just so quiet. She wouldn't scream like Charlotte did when being held by someone other than her parents. She would just lay in whoever's arms, eyes full of wonder, even at one month old.

Charlotte treated her like a baby doll, for the most part. When Rosie was getting more attention, though, Charlotte had to be heard.

Not only did her parents decide to wait a month to properly give her a name to be called, but Rosie waited a month to grow hair on her head. Blair was appalled when she was born bald, but Serena assured her that she would grow hair eventually. "Just look at the mop of curls Daisy has!" She would exclaim.

It started coming in a light blonde. The entire family thought it odd, as no one related to the child was blonde at all. But when Blair gave Rosie a bath in the kitchen sink on her one month birthday, she saw it: the slight orange tinge to her wet hair. Blair shrugged it off as just the light, but when she took her baby upstairs to dry her off, it was even more pronounced.

"Chuck!" Blair called from the changing table. Her voice was panicked. Her daughter?! A ginger?!

He ran in with a tense look on his face. "What is it?!" He saw his youngest child staring up at him and he calmed. "When you yell like that, I fear the worst."

Blair rolled her eyes. "Does my daughter's hair look red to you?"

Chuck looked at Rosie and smiled. "She'll be a fiery one."

Blair whimpered. "Chuck, this isn't funny. How did this happen? How is this okay?"

"It's a recessive gene, Blair. It could have come from anywhere. She's our daughter. She'll be beautiful no matter what." He put an arm around his wife and kissed her temple. "Why don't you go say goodnight to Henry and Charlotte. I'll take care of this one."

...

They reunited as they settled into bed at only 9 PM. Blair had begun to give Rosie her nighttime feeding when Chuck spoke. "I simply will not settle for going to bed this early after it's been six weeks." He pulled back the comforter and climbed in next to his wife.

"I don't think you'll be getting it as early this time. I'm so much more sore than I was the past two times, and I'm fat. Really really fat." She sent a frown in the direction of the baby in her arms.

"No, Blair. You're curvy. It's hot," he spoke, staring at her one bare breast. "I'm quite jealous of Rosie right now."

Blair swatted at his arm with the back of her hand. "Stop." Her voice was stern, but a small blush crept up to the apples of her cheeks. After all these years... (and many more to come). "But back to her hair..."

Chuck sighed. "You're really not going to let this go?"

Blair shot him a glare. "I have a question about Bart." Her voice was soft. It was the same one she used when talking to Rosie or soothing Charlotte after a bad dream.

Chuck looked at her and swallowed. "Okay..."

"When you were a child, do you remember what color hair he had?"

"He was always bald. You don't think he-"

"Maybe," Blair cut in. Do you mind asking Jack tomorrow?" She made her eyes large.

"Not at all." Chuck reached for his daughter who had finished feeding to burp her. "Bart Bass, a ginger." He mused.

"If he did have red hair, it would explain a lot."

Chuck scoffed, inhaling the scent of the tiny baby on his shoulder. Regardless of whether she might share the same hair color as his late father, Chuck knew that the two would be nothing alike. All remembrance of Bart was dead and gone. Eleanor-Rose Vivienne Bass would grow up in a loving home full of boundless opportunities. She would be perfect.

...

When Jack heard, he cracked up. "I figured it was bound to happen! I'm just sorry it belongs to Rosie. She seems like the one good kid you guys made."

Chuck rolled his eyes. "She's one month old. How can she be your favorite? And all my children are wonderful, Jack! I personally find red hair beautiful." It was second nature for him to defend his children.

"Trust me, it was not beautiful on Bart.

"I believe you."

"I can see it working on Rosie. Henry, Charlotte and Rosie. God, nephew, you've stocked up."

Chuck smiled. "And lucked out, Jack."

"Yeah, yeah, if only your sex life was as exciting as mine and Georgina's..."

"Whatever you say, uncle."

...

AN: Okay, this chapter feels like a hot mess for me. Gah-ros. Oh well. are you angry that I brought Bart up? Made him a ginger? Hey, it's the only revenge I could inflict, you know? I'm sorry this is so yuck... Have a great day! xoxo


	12. Chapter 12

AN: I really am sorry that I haven't updated this story in a while, but I've just fallen head over heels in love with my current AU, Pearls Before Breakfast. It's so much fun to write. Between that and my finals schedule (I should be studying the Russian Revolution right now...), I've been neglecting fluff. This chapter idea comes from the marvelous Naiche (nlizzette7), who truly picks up my writer's soul when it is down. Can you tell I'm feeling a bit melodramatic tonight?

P.S. Do you guys ever get confused with what happens in other people's stories, your stories and on the actual show? I think I have a problem.

...

Chuck hadn't felt this feeling in a long time. The perpetual cold sweat on his brow, the head full of cotton and the inability to properly clear one's throat. Not to mention the nose rubbed raw and the ringing in his ears. Chuck had the flu.

Since the birth of their first child, Blair had insisted on a family outing every October to get a flu shot. Chuck reacted badly the first time and never went again. Every year when Blair would announce the field trip and Chuck would quietly denounce the practice, she would shoot him a look as if to say "this year you'll get it, trust me."

It was finally this year. The time of year when Chuck had a 5 month old baby and a deal to close in Madrid. Luckily, he had his ever sympathetic wife and kids.

"You're giving me the face." The master of the house was still in his silken pajama set, leaning against a cool granite counter in their kitchen. His hair was rumpled and his face was unshaven.

"What face?" She replied condescendingly, a tornado around him. She was simultaneously feeding all three children, sorting bills on the counter and having a conversation with her husband. She took a moment to pick up Rosie out of her high chair. "Charlotte and Henry, go get your backpacks. It's time for school!"

Chuck held out his arms to his leaving children.

"Oh no!" Blair stepped in between them. "We cannot have you guys getting sick!"

Chuck rolled his eyes and stepped out from behind his wife, scooping up his middle child and holding her in his arms. She giggled and nestled her head in the crook of his neck. Chuck whispered in her ear. "Tell mommy that it's okay because you got your flu shot."

Charlotte lifted her head and put on a serious face. "But I got a flu shot, mommy."

Blair was standing with her feet planted and scowl on her face. Henry was behind her laughing. But when she heard Chuck admitting he was wrong through their five year old, she couldn't help but melt a bit. "Okay, Char, but we really do need to get to school." Chuck put his daughter down. "Henry, go hug your father." He did as he was told, retrieving his book bag after the fact.

Chuck met the family at the door, Henry and Charlotte in their school uniforms, and Rosie in her carrier. Blair's cheeks were flushed red from the activity, and she had a never ending amount of bags slung over her shoulders. When the kids had walked out of the door and towards the awaiting limo, Chuck leaned down to give his wife a quick peck on the lips. "Feel better," she whispered into their touch.

She was gone in an instant, yelling at Charlotte to stop spinning or else her headband would fall out. Chuck leaned in the door frame, smiling at his perfect family. If only he didn't feel so awful.

...

Chuck was awoken from his cold medicine induced slumber by his 9 year old standing by his bed and clearing his throat. He had learned from the best... Chuck opened one eye to look at the boy before him. He was still clad in his school uniform with a white mug in his hands.

"Dorota told me to bring you tea."

Chuck sat up in bed, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He took the tea from Henry's hands and motioned for him to come up on the bed. Henry snuggled at his father's side. "That's very nice of her."

"Mom says she's always right."

Chuck chuckled and took a sip of the warm green tea. "That's only when she's not arguing with your mother. Keep in mind, your mother is always right."

Henry looked up at his father and smirked. "And that's why you're sick."

Chuck smiled. "Go get your sister. We're going to have a party."

Henry scooted off the bed. "Which one?"

"The one who is capable of partying," Chuck rolled his eyes.

"Uncle Nate says she's going to be just like Aunt Serena with the brains of mommy." Henry walked out of the room.

"God forbid," Chuck mumbled under his breath. He had just put his mug on the bedside table when Henry walked in with a reluctant Charlotte.

"I was painting," she said with a flip of her chocolate brown curls.

"You're always painting. But I'm not always sick, so please come watch a movie with me." Charlotte jumped onto the bed and started furiously giggling when her father started tickling her.

Henry started to get onto the bed when Chuck started to speak. "Not yet. You have to get the movie."

Henry rolled his eyes and started to climb off the bed.

"I'm implying that you get to pick the movie."

Henry smiled and a sharp "no!" was heard from Charlotte. Henry ran out of the room, and Chuck leaned down to whisper in Charlotte's ear. "Don't worry, it'll be your turn next."

Henry returned with Pirates of the Caribbean. Chuck raised his eyebrows. "If your mother finds out..." he warned.

"She won't!" Henry exclaimed, putting the in the DVD.

...

2 hours later Henry was scared out of his wits and Charlotte was jumping around screaming "where is all the rum!" The medicine Chuck had taken had worn off, and on top of the previous tolerable symptoms, he now had an enormous headache. He sent his children out promptly and went back to sleep, only to be awaken by a shift in the bed.

"I know what you did, Chuck." Her voice was both warm and accusing. He groaned and rolled over. His wife was sitting up in bed, dressed only in a light pink silk robe pulled back for the baby on her breast. He stuck out his hand to stroke the hair on Rosie's head.

"I'm sick." He sat up with his excuse. Blair rolled her eyes and smiled at her husband.

"And you haven't shaved in 48 hours."

"I thought you liked stubble." He leaned in to kiss her cheek, brushing his rough skin with the softness of hers. He felt her shiver, but she hid it by switching the side that Rosie was on, leaving the breast closest to Chuck exposed. "You really shouldn't do that," he whispered seductively, mouth still dangerously close to her face.

She turned towards him, mouths almost touching. "You're sick and our infant is in the room," she spoke, willing the fire growing below her belly to cool down.

"Never stopped us before." He leaned in, eyes closed to kiss her, but when their lips didn't meet, he opened to see Blair sauntering off to their ensuite and Rosie laying on the bed beside him. He sighed and picked up his sleeping daughter. Yes, there was nothing like ravishing your wife mercilessly, but there was also nothing like holding and protecting your last baby. He brought her head up to his face, inhaling the beautiful scent of his child. He and Blair would have forever, but the days were numbered where he would be able to hold on to Rosie like this.

Even when sick, Chuck couldn't get over the perfection of his family.


End file.
